All Grown Up in High School
by TinyDiamondTears
Summary: Chapter Story. Life for the Rugrats in high school. LilxOc(yuri), TommyxOc, PhilxOc, ChuckiexOc, KimixOc, AngelicaxSusie. I suck at summaries. So, read if you want. :P
1. Lil's a Freshmen

Lil's PoV

Going to a high school was kind of scary, but at least I have people I that I know. I'm not completely alone. But what if I didn't have any classes with my friends? My brother? What if I'm all alone?

Butterflies consume my stomach, I was so nervous. But it wasn't like I hadn't seen these people before, it was a small neighborhood. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast, I was starving. Maybe there's a vending machine somewhere.

"Yo, Lil!" Tommy walks up to me, he looked nervous too. "You nervous?" He didn't dress up like most people did, just a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Very. I'm starving." I grew my hair out recently and my bangs wouldn't stay out of my face. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. But you're shaking."

"What if I don't have any classes with anyone? I don't wanna be away from Phil for too long."

"He can take care of himself and we'll see each other after school. We're meeting at the Java Lava, remember?"

I nod as I try to pull my hair into a ponytail. Which wasn't a good idea because I was moving my head. "Do you know if there's a vending machine around here?"

"Chuckie said when you first walked in there's two. I better get my schedule and find my first period. See ya." He walks off, heading to the office.  
I pull my hair up in a ponytail, then head inside. Tommy was right, there was two vending machines. I pull my wallet of my pink purse. So many good things to choose from.

"Hey, you," a girl says to me, she was leaning against one of the vending machines. "Do you want this?" She holds out a package of Strawberry Poptarts. "It gave me two, I guess I'm lucky."

I notice she has an accent, a British accent. "Uh...thanks." I grab the package. "Are you new?"

"No, I've lived here since I was six."

"I don't think I've seen you before." Her long blonde hair, grey eyes, dark makeup, and rock chick look didn't ring a bell.

"I'm Amy Williams." The name didn't sound familiar at all. "You're Lillian DeVille. We had gym together once."

"Oh..." She was cute...wait, what did I just think?

"Well, I have to go." She picks up her bag and I watch her walk away.

If she wasn't new, how have I not seen her before? And why did I think she was cute? I mean, it was like I was attracted to her or something. But I couldn't be, right?

My stomach growls, turning my attention back to reality. I open the package and take a bite out of one of the Poptarts. I still needed to get my schedule from the office.

I wanted to have at least one class with the girl, to get to know her more. Maybe look at her? I wasn't really sure how I was feeling at this moment in time.

"Hey, Lil," Phil come up to me, papers in hand. "I got your schedule for you." He hands me my schedule then takes a Poptart. "We have lunch and American History together." His wavy brown hair falls into his face as he chews/ "Sucks, I wish we had more."

"At least we have classes together," I shrug. I was gonna miss my brother, but we WERE separate people. It was time to have some time apart. "Have you checked with anyone else?"

"You have first period with Tommy, we all have lunch together."

"Did you only see Tommy's schedule?"

"Yeah, I texted Kimi and Chuckie our schedules."

"Either of them text back?"

"Not yet. But I better get to class. Text you when they reply." With that, he runs off.

I check my schedule:

**1st period: Biology**  
**2nd period: American History**  
**3rd period: Chior/Lunch**  
**4th period: Health**  
**5th period: English**  
**6th period: Algebra**  
**7th period: Art**  
**8th period: Study Hall**

Third period was way too early for lunch, I'll have to bring snacks and eat them in my later classes. If I'm allowed. I check my appearance in a combact mirror that I carry around in my purse. Hair looked good, makeup was fine, no pimples. I was good to go.

I put the mirror back and walk to my first period. There was familiar faces, some new. I spot Tommy by the windows, far from the lab table was two rows away from the teacher's desk, two people to a desk.

I put my purse on the empty side of the desk where he sat. "Hey," I say.

"You worried." He gives me a small smirk. His purple hair, which was natural, fell in his face some.

"I know." I sit in the empty seat, fixing my black skirt before I sit. "I have to ask you-"

The bell rings, the class is silent. Our teacher looks at us from her desk, she was pretty young. Probably fresh out of college.

"My name is Ms. Robinson, your Biology teacher. We will go over my classroom rules, play a little name game, then I'll assign books. Questions?"

Tommy's hand shoots up. "Ms. Robinson, can we stay in these seats?"

"Eventually I will move you guys. I need to know your names first. But if you guys give me a reason to move you, I will."

I raise my hand. "Where'd you get your top?" I see a few girls nod in agreement, wanting to knowa also.

Her top was a lime green color, it was slim and had a v-neck. It was super cute. "Forever 21. Is that it?" She waits a few moments. "Time for a name game. You're going to come up with an adjective that explains you, but it has to start with the same letter as your name. So, you'll state your name and give your adjective. I'll start. My name is and I am respectful. Who wants to go next?"

I raise my hand. "I'm Lillian, you can call me Lil, and I'm little." I was shorter than the rest of my friends, I was pretty short.

The bell rings for class to end. "What were you going to ask me?" Tommy puts his back pack on.

"Oh yeah. Do you know a Amy Williams? Blonde hair that is long and has bangs, grey eyes, tall, skinny, wears dark makeup."

"Uh...yeah, I think. Why?"

I shrug. "I thought she was new...I haven't seen her before. Well, I saw her today."

"We had gym with her."

"I know, she told me. I don't know how I never noticed her."

Tommy shrugs. "I'll see you at lunch." He walks out the of the classroom.

I pick up my belongings and walk to my next class. "Hey," I say to Phil as I sit down beside him.

"Is it time to go home yet?" He grins at me. "High school sucks."

"Its only second period/"

"I know, I just don't like school."

I roll my eyes and look around the classroom. "Did Chuckie and Kimi text back?"

"We all have lunch together. Kimi has English with you."

"What about Chuckie?"

"Study Hall with me."

I nod. "Sounds good."


	2. New Girl

Phil's Pov, 2 months later

"Has anyone seen the new girl?" asks Kimi as she takes a seat beside Tommy at our lunch table.

"Isn't her name Kayla?" asks Tommy. "I have science with her."

I had French with her, but I didn't speak up. I was too busy thinking about a fight I had with my girlfriend.

"Phil? You listening?" asked Lil.

"Not really. I was thinking about my fight with Emily." I sigh, things were going pretty bad between us.

"She thought you were looking at other girls, again?" asks Chuckie.

"Just dump her," says Kimi. "She's trouble."

I sigh. "Yeah...I can't dump her, I really like her."

"She's like a cat that attacks at any moment," Tommy states. "She's mean."

Lil nods. "I hate when she comes over, she makes fun of the makeup I use."

"I'm sorry, guys-" I start.

"You're always sorry," Lil interupts.

"Um...excuse me." I barely notice Kayla standing in front of our table. "May I sit with you guys? I don't really know anyone else..."

"Sure," says Tommy. "I'm Tommy."

Kayla nods and sits beside me. "I know."

"Where'd you get the nail polish?" asks Lil as she examines Kayla's finger nails. "They're goregous."

"I-I'm not sure...my mom got me it." She blushes slightly. Man, she was shy.

"Where did you come from?" asks Kimi. "By the way, I'm Kimi." She smiles.

"Uh...I lived in Utah."

"Did you like it there?"

"A little. My mom got a job, so we moved here." Kayla looks down at her tray. "I kinda like it here. The weather is nice."

"Where do you live? Maybe you live close, we all live near each other," says Tommy.

"I don't know. I moved in yesterday."

"And you were put into the school system that fast?" asks Chuckie. "I'm Chuckie."

Kayla shrugs. "Uh...tell me about yourselves."

"Phil and Lil are twins," says Kimi. "If you haven't already noticed."

"We're stating the obvious?" I ask. "Well, I'm a boy, Tommy is a boy, Kimi is a girl, Lil is...I don't even know-"

Lil punches me in the arm and everyone laughs. "Phil is something science hasn't discovered yet!"

"Take a chill pill," I say with a grin. "I was kidding."

"Better be."

Kayla giggles. "What is it like being a twin?"

"Great," I say as Lil says "Annoying."

"Do you guys fight a lot?"

"We don't really fight, just...agrue. We almost never get mad at each other," says Lil.

I nod in agreement. "Pretty much. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"I was an only child til my dad married Kimi's mom," Chuckie says. "It got lonely."

Kayla nods in agreement. "A little."

I kinda felt sorry for her.

"Phil," Emily says, obviously angry. Her face always grew red and she also used a lot of body gestures when she was angry. "You didn't text me."

It was after school, I was ready to go home. "Sorry, Emily. I had work to do." I had to work hard so mom wouldn't ground me. I put my hand in hers, but she pushes it away.

"Have you seen the new girl? She walks into school and everyone falls to kiss her feet. I don't like her."

She didn't like anything. "Her name is Kayla and she's pretty cool."

"You're hanging out with her?" Emily raises her perfectly waxed blonde eyebrow. "Why? I don't like her."

"She's cool and she's my friend. I can have friends that are girls."

She glares, not happy with the way our conversation is going. "Not pretty girls."

"So, Kimi and Lil aren't pretty?"

"Lil is your sister."

"What about Kimi?"

"Not as pretty as me."

I look off, not wanting to look her. "Don't insult my friends. Kimi is very pretty. So is Lil."

"Then why don't you just date Kimi then!" Tears form in her eyes.

I sigh, I didn't want to fight anymore. "Don't cry, sweetie." I kiss her head softly. "You're beautiful. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Calm down. I have to go."

"Text me." Emily walks off.

I sigh and meet up with Lil. "Hey..."

"Hey." She gives me a worried look. "You okay? You look down in the dumps."

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Emily."

I nod. "Jealous of me having friends that are girls."

"She's trouble."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lil rolls her eyes. "You're letting her walk all over you. But anyways, I'm tired. I wanna go home and sleep."

"Java Lava."

"Oh yeah." Lil groans. "I totally forgot." She grabs her jacket out of her locker then shuts it. "How was your day?"

"Long."

"Like always."

"How about you? Do anything exciting?"

"As if. No way. But for Health, we get a fake baby."

"When will that be?"

"Next month probably. It'll be for a week."

"That's gonna suck. For everyone."

"Yeah." We start to walk. "It cries, needs fed, everything a baby needs or does."

"Do you do partners?"

"If you want."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

The Java Lava was having a slow day, the shop was basically empty.

"Phil?" I look up to be greeted by Kayla's friendly smile. "Hey."

"Come for a smoothie?"

She nods. "I heard this place is great."

"It is. What can i get you?"

"Whatever you make best."

"Coming right up." I start putting chopped green apples in a bender. "Do you like sour stuff?"

"I love sour stuff."

"Me too." We smile at each other.

I put some ice in, cover the blender, then start it.

"Hey, Kayla," says Lil as she comes in with a box. "Sup?"

"Getting a smoothie."

"Is this the new girl everyone seems to be talking about?" Mom comes in behind Lil with two boxes. "Hi, I'm Betty Devile."

"Kayla Evans. People talk about me?"

I turn my back on them as I pour Kayla's drink. "My girlfriend thinks you're pretty."

"Yikes, that's trouble," says Mom.

"She's the jealous type," says Lil. "Phil isn't allowed to be friends with pretty girls."

"She doesn't boss me around," I state, ticked off.

"Anyways, if you guys need anything, stop by," says Mom, turning back to Kayla. "I heard its just you and your mom."

Kayla nods. "Thank you. My uncle also lives in the neighborhood, so we're not alone that much."

"You're never alone in this neighborhood. Everyone is there for ya. Including us."

I hand Kayla her drink. "She's serious. She'll do anything for anyone, if she's able," I state.

Mom gives me a smile. "Come by any time."

Kayla nods. "I'll see ya around." And with that, she leaves.

"She is pretty," states Mom. "She seems sweet too."

"She is," says Lil. "Pretty funny, but really shy."

"Can we take off early?" I ask, looking around the place. "Its empty."

"Yeah, sure. Be back by curfew."

I take off my apron, telling them bye and leaving. Thoughts rush through me head, I needed to decide what to do. Stay with Emily or not.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been writing a lot! I'm almost done with Chapter Three! :D Things are gonna get juicy! XD Stick around!


	3. Sneak Peek to Chapter 3

Amy's PoV

"...yeah, so tell me girl if every time we-" I knock on Lil's door, where One Direction music was pouring out.

"Coming!" The music stops, I hear things being moved. "Almost there!" She opens the door. "Hey, Amy."

"Is your room a mess?"

"No. I just had my soccer equipment out, I had to put it away."

"Ready to do some math?"

She lets me in then grabs her bag.

It smelled like perfume and strawberries. "This is the first time I've been in your room."

"Its nothing special.

"How'd I know your room would be pink?" I sit on her nicely made bed and set up my math book and homework. "Have you done number six?"

"Yeah." She sits beside me and sets her book on her lap. "x=6."

"I don't understand this stuff." I watch her work on the last problem of our homework. "How do you do this?"

She moves her hand to my paper and starts to show me what to do. "And then you..." She stares at me and we seem to get lost in the moment.

Our lips meet, her lips were soft and tasted like bubble gum. It gets more intense, I shift slightly and my book falls off the bed. My hands find her head, running my fingers through her brown hair

**A/N: So, that was just a sneak peek! I will type up the rest soon! :) Anyways, don't hate on One Direction. I love them. And I'm making Lil love them. :P Lol, anyways, tell me how I'm doing! Review! Got any ideas? Message me! :)**


	4. Contest-Please Read

I'm having a little contest. So, I need two people for my story:

Someone to date Chuckie and someone to date Kimi.

I'm too lazy to make characters and I wanted to see if anyone would contribute to this. Must include:

Name:

Nicknames:

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Interests:

Habits:

Friends:

BFFs:

Enemies:

Crush:

Family:

House:

Past/Background:

Theme Song:

Message me with these and I will pick the best. I will give credit. :)

**Please help, it would mean A LOT.**

****~Autumn :))


	5. Confronting Feelings

Amy's PoV

"...yeah, so tell me girl if every time we-" I knock on Lil's door, where One Direction music was pouring out.

"Coming!" The music stops, I hear things being moved. "Almost there!" She opens the door. "Hey, Amy."

"Is your room a mess?"

"No. I just had my soccer equipment out, I had to put it away."

"Ready to do some math?"

She lets me in then grabs her bag.

It smelled like perfume and strawberries. "This is the first time I've been in your room."

"Its nothing special.

"How'd I know your room would be pink?" I sit on her nicely made bed and set up my math book and homework. "Have you done number six?"

"Yeah." She sits beside me and sets her book on her lap. "x=6."

"I don't understand this stuff." I watch her work on the last problem of our homework. "How do you do this?"

She moves her hand to my paper and starts to show me what to do. "And then you..." She stares at me and we seem to get lost in the moment.

Our lips meet, her lips were soft and tasted like bubble gum. It gets more intense, I shift slightly and my book falls off the bed. My hands find her head, running my fingers through her brown hair.

She starts to wrap her arms around me, but a knock at the door stops us. My heart races, what had we just done?

She's off the bed in seconds, opening the door. "No, mom, we don't want any cookies." She shuts the door and turns toward me. "What just happened?" She stares at me, her green eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"...you know exactly what happened. We kissed."

She shakes her head. "No. We couldn't have."

"Don't deny it, Lil."

"I am. I'm not gay!"

I shake my head and start to pack my stuff. "Don't fuck with my feelings." Tears form in my eyes, but they don't fall. "Until you confront your feelings, don't talk to me. Cause I don't want to be reminded about that kiss every time we talk or see each other."

She's silent, obviously hurt. "...its hard-"

"You think I don't know that? I'm the only openly gay person in school! No girl wants to be friends with me! And there's so many rude comments by guys!" I let the tears fall, but I quickly wipethem. My tears were black from my mascara and eye liner.

"...Amy..."

"I'm done here. Just leave me alone." I pick up my book bag. "Talk to me when you realize how you feel."

"...fine..."

I leave, not looking back. I know she's watching me from her window.

How could I have been so stupid? To think that things would actually work out? I'm an idiot.

My phone buzzes, I don't look to see who it is. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," Dad's voice fills my ears.

"H-hey."

"Something wrong?"

Tears slip from my eyes, my vision becomes hazy. "J-just some stupid stuff."

"Does it have to do with your mother?"

Ever since my parents got a divorce, they're always trying to get the other in trouble. They don't want shared custody. "It has nothing to do with mom."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"..." My parents knew I was gay, but I didn't know how to talk about this. "Uh...I just wanna go home and sleep."

"Call me tommorrow then. I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up before he says anything else. I wasn't in the mood to deal with all that parent drama.

Lil's PoV

I walk into school, feeling terrible about what happened between me and Amy yesterday. I had spent the rest of the day fighting with myself. I just wanted things to be normal and okay.

I open my locker, looking around for my friends. I spot her, Amy, trying to open her locker with one hand, a project in another.

I eye the people watching her, I know something bad is going to happen. I jog over to Amy before something does.

"They're staring at you like something is gonna happen. Something bad," I whisper.

"...I figured." She turns the dial on her locker anyway. "I'm used to it."

"At least let me hold your project. I know how hard you've worked on it."

She gives her molecule model a once over. "Okay. Its due today, make sure nothing happens to it." She hands it over to me.

"Thanks for doing my work," I say loud enough for the idiots to hear. I walk back over to my locker, hoping whatever was in her locker wasn't too bad.

I watch from the corner of my eye as Amy opens her locker. Shaving cream comes pouring out onto the floor and her.

I felt so bad, but what if it was me? I don't want to get bullied by idiots because I like girls...that I like Amy. At least I'll admit it now. But I would never say it.

I shut my locker and walk off, not wanting to see this anymore. I just wanted to go up to Amy and hug her...maybe kiss her. But I couldn't, I didn't want to get bullied. Was it better to stay in the closet than be bullied for coming out?

"Hey, Lil," Kimi comes up to me. "Why the long face?"

"...I just saw Amy getting bullied."

Kimi, being the person she is, stops and turns back towards the scene. "Leave my friend alone, you jerks!"

The group of three, two boys and a girl, look at her. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" The girl asks, challenging Kimi.

"This." She pushed the girl. "Don't be a jerk!"

I hand Amy back her project and push the two boys. "You have no right to bully anyone!"

"Come on, guys," says Amy. "Its not worth it."

Kimi puts her arm around Amy's shoulders. "You okay?"

Amy nods. "Fine."

"Good. Lets go to the pri-"

"Nah, its fine." Amy shakes off her arm. "I might be leaving this school any-"

"What?" I ask, staring at her. How could she leave? "Why?"

"My dad wants me to move in with him. I don't know if I'm going to though. Don't flip out."

"You cant, Amy."

Kimi eyes us. "You okay, Lil? You seem really upset."

"I'm fine." My voice cracks, betraying me.

"I'm not leaving yet, if I do. Just calm down," Amy gives me a sad look.

"I'll leave you two alone," says Kimi. "See ya." She walks into a classroom.

"Is it because of me?" I ask. Hoping it wasn't but it probably was.

"I've been denied before."

"You didn't answer me."

"So what if it is, Lil? How am I supposed to feel? You hurt me. Plus, this school is bull shit. I'm tired of being hated by everyone."

"...I don't hate you."

"You denied me."

"I'm sorry."

"Prove that you are."

"Do you know how bad I'm hurting right now?"

"You can make that pain go away. Kiss me."

"I can't, Amy."

"Then the pain will continue. You will not be happy because you're too busy caring about what everyone thinks of you. Bullies are little people, don't pay attention to the little people. The mean little people. They shouldn't control you. No one should."

"...are you okay with the bullies?"

"No, I'm not. But i get over if cause I'm the bigger person."

"Does it get to you?"

"Of course it does. I just deal with it."

"I don't want to get hurt."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Her voice is soft, honest. "Let me help you."

Tears come to my eyes. "I-I..."

"You what? I want to hold your hand so bad."

I give her a small smile. "...then do it."

"You mean it?"

I nod. "I wanna be happy."

Her hand finds mine, a perfect fit. "I wanna make you happy."

**A/N: Review! Tell me how I'm doing. :D**


	6. Time to Tell

~Amy's PoV~

"You still need to tell your mom," I say, I lay on my back, the sun felt nice on my skin. "She needs to know."

"I know, Am(Aim)." Lil puts her head on my shoulder. "Its beautiful out here."

"You're changing the subject."

"Want some lemonade?" She sits up and looks down at me.

I sigh. "Sure." I pull my sunglasses out of my bag. "I'll never get used to the weather here. It feels like spring."

"Its only for today though. Tomorrow will be chilly and rainy."

"The Gods have spoken, today shall be the day you tell your mom."

"Amy..."

"It is weird that its so warm in October, even if it is Cali. Speaking of October, I can't wait til Halloween. We should have matching costumes."

Lil giggles, one of the most amazing sounds I've heard. "You wanna go trick-or-treating?"

"Of course. Its free candy. Unless you wanna stay home, watch scary movies, and cuddle." I sit up and kiss her cheek repeatedly. "Sounds fun."

He cheeks turn red. "Both sound pretty fun."

We were in her backyard, hanging out. He parents were out shopping and her brother was gone. We were free to kiss and hug.

"Lets go inside," she says. "My parents should be home soon."

"Are you gonna tell them?"

"Amy, please-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited, okay? You're my first girlfriend and I just want your parent to like me."

"They already do."

"But that could change when they find out."

"It probably won't, Amy. Don't worry."

"You're right, your parents are nice."

Lil holds out her hand and I take it. "You're so beautiful," I say. She blushes and pulls me up.

"You are too." She tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Come on." She opens her back door and holds it open for me.

"Do you have a type, Lil?"

She stops and looks at me. "A type?"

"Yeah, a type."

"I don't know." She grabs two glasses out of a cabinet and fills them with lemonade. "Ice?"

"Sure. I like brunettes with great personalities."

"...so, I have a great personality?"

I nod. "Yeah, just never ask me to do any sporty stuff with you. I don't run."

"How are you so skinny?"

The dreaded question. "Its in my genes, I guess," I lie. I knew the actual answer.

She hands me a glass after giving me a peck on the lips. "Well, I won't ask you to run."

"Good, I'd probably fall on my face."

She giggles. "I can imagine that."

A honk stops my lips from meeting hers. "They're here," she says.

"I'm nervous now."

"No need to be. Come on." She sets her glass down and goes outside.

My stomach is doing flips and I felt like I was going to puke. I slowly go outside to help. "Hello, Mrs. Deville."

"Call me Betty, sweetie," she smile. "How are you today?"

"Good. I hung out with Lil all day so I'm pretty satisfied."

"Mrs. Deville raises an eyebrow at me. "W-"

"Mom, is this it?" Lil holds up about five bags of groceries.

"Yeah." Mrs. Deville gives me one last look before heading inside behind her husband.

"Not right now, Amy," Lil warns. "Lets put these away then tell them."

"Sorry," I say.

"Its okay." She goes inside, I'm close behind her. "Mom?" Lil sets the bags on the island in their kitchen.

"Hmm?" Betty starts putting food away. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I have to talk to you and dad."

"About what?" She turns her attention to Lil.

I can tell Lil is freaking out on the inside. "About stuff. Its important."

Betty stops what she's doing. "Is it bad?"

"No," I say.

"It has to do with the both of you?"

Lil nods. "Yeah."

Betty throws the empty bags away. "Wanna talk in the living room?"

Lil nods. "Yeah, sure."

I follow them into the living room, I take a seat next to Lil on the love seat. Betty took a seat on the couch next to the love seat, her husband beside her.

"What is it?" Betty gives us a concerned look.

"...m-mom...I-I-" Lil starts to cry and I hug her tight.

"You can do it," I whisper. "You can do anything."

Lil slowly pulls away and looks at her parents. "...I'm gay..."

Her mother and father share a look. "I'm totally fine with that," Mrs. Deville says, her husband nods in agreement.

Lil smiles, relief was written on her face. "Amy is my girlfriend."

Everyone looks at me, I feel somewhat uncomfortable. But I also felt proud to be her girlfriend. "We've been dating for two weeks now, right?"

Lil nods. "Two weeks exactly." Lil stretches out, putting her legs on my lap.

"I assumed you were dating dating after you said you were gay," says .

"I''m happy for you two," Mrs. Deville says. "But I have a few rules: when Amy sleeps over, you can't sleep in the same bed-"

"She could sleep in the guest room," cuts in.

"That's a good idea. No sex, there needs to be space between you at all times-"

"Mom!" Lil's face is red and I know mine is too. "We're not gonna do...stuff!" Pure embarrassment was written on her face. "Can we be done now?"

"As long as you guys understand the rules."

We nod in unison. "Yes, we understand, mom." Lil gets up and pulls me upstairs.

**A/N: End of Chapter Four. :D Tell me how it was. Omg, my hand is crapping from writing. Lol. Anyways, I might be introducing new characters in two chapters. So, heads up for that. Anyways, this is important. It is close to summer and I'm known for being very lazy. So, I probably won't write over the summer. But, I probably will once school starts back up. Also, my prom is coming up and so are finals, so I'm going to be very busy. I might not update for a while when all of that stuff goes down. But I am working on Chapter Four.**

**READY FOR SOME PHIL ACTION? NO? TOO BAD! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT PHIL! AND STUFF WILL GO DOWN! Chapter Five's name is Secrets. Shhh! Juicy stuff. Lol. BYE!**

**P.S FINN FINN THE BETTER TWIN!**

**~Autumn**


End file.
